Mezzo Piano
by Heaven'sSolstice
Summary: When Tenten gets her dream job in her dream law firm, and is secretly loved by her dream guy, Neji Hyuga, not everyone is happy. There is more to the Hyugas' than meets the eye. Plots within plots, and a jealous girlfriend who will do anything to see the ruin of her. Cast in scandals, secrets, and lies that just might hurt a certain, pretty someone...if leaked.


Tenten sucked in her breath, and took a step forward. Her hand met in contact with the heavy marble doors. Get a hold of yourself! It's just a job interview! She thought, trying to boost up her self confidence with a few scolding words. All right…here I go…

Tenten clamped her eyes shut, as she pushed open the doors. She gasped, and her eyes widened. Oh sure she knew, and everyone else, that the Hyuga Law Firm's headquarters would be grand. But this was way too much. The ceilings where arched very high, and the windows stood from the ceiling to the floor, contrasted within the walls. Everything matched. From the light gray wallpaper, painted with elaborate designs, and fountains of dark grey marble, to the rest of the foyer. Several large paintings graced each wall. Everyone else blended in with the surroundings, formal attires and fancy silk business dresses, they seemed to be part of the decorations, prim and proper. Soft, classical piano music serenely played in the background. Tenten stood at the entrance for a minute or two, just taking it all in. Quit staring! We don't have much time!

Tenten strode towards the receptionist, who sat upon a high platform, behind a large, oak desk.

"Hello, my name is Tenten, and I am scheduled an interview with…"

Tenten trailed off, not remembering the name of the person that was to interview her. Her face flushed, and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. The receptionist's eyes bore through her, tapping her long, spindly fingers on the desk.

"Neji…Hyuga?"

Tenten squeaked nervously as her voice climbed an octave higher than it used to be. Her palms were starting to grow moist. Why are all these people so intimidating? Everyone else in the foyer turned to stare at her, unnervingly, as if she didn't belong. The receptionist, Yuki, as Tenten read her nametag, snidely jabbed down on a few computer keys, then replied with a ridiculously sophisticated tone,

"Mr Hyuga will see you at 9:00 sharp. His office is at the third floor, do not be late."

Tenten walked away, letting out a thin strip of breath out, relieved that she hadn't made too much of a fool out of herself. She walked over to one of the white leather couches and sat down carefully, being sure not to disarrange the way the silk cushions were placed. She glanced nervously at the clock, it read 8:50,

"Darn! I forgot to fix my hair, and I only have 10 more minutes!"

Tenten remembered, her hands flying up to her head. No wonder people had stared at her like that. She had left her apartment in a hurry, in fear that she might be late, forgetting her mug of tea and to brush her hair. Tenten ran towards the restrooms, as ladylike as she could.

Tenten, herself, had never been the one to wear high heels, matched with a sharp, professional business dress in addition by letting her hair down. In fact, the only time she did so was at the prom. But today was an exception. She, Tenten, was one step closer to getting her dream job; working for one of the most successful and famous law firms in the world, as a business lawyer. It truly was a dream come true. Tenten almost didn't believe it when the law firm accepted her resume and agreed to interview her.

As she entered the restroom, once again she was taken back by simply the magnitude of the area. Tenten quickly arranged her hair: brushing it throughly, and smiled at her reflection. Medium lengthen hair, slim figured, large eyed, and skin that never betrayed her. She could almost call herself pretty…almost. Tenten smiled once again. Only if her mother could see her, she'd be so proud. "Well maintained." Her mother would complement her.

Exiting the bathroom, she noticed the time, 8:55. Damn, she was going to be late! Running to the elevators, she pressed the "up" button several times, as if that would help the elevator understand she was in a hurry. Tenten mentally moaned impatiently, it seemed as if every precious second that slipped by was like an hour.

"You really don't need to press it that many times…"

Someone coolly assured,

Tenten spun around, frustrated, wanting to tell the person to mind their own business and that she was late...she met face to face with well…what you would call a Greek god.


End file.
